


Sonntagnachmittag

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [82]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Als Boerne Thiels ruhigen Sonntagnachmittag stört, ist der erst genervt. Und dann weniger genervt.>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	Sonntagnachmittag

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität – Joker (Inspiration: [Momentaufnahme](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1181986.html) von Skew) – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Genre: Pre-Slash, Fluff ?  
> Handlung: Als Boerne Thiels ruhigen Sonntagnachmittag stört, ist der erst genervt. Und dann weniger genervt.  
> A/N: Möp. Das ist gar nicht das, was ich wollte, und außerdem hab‘ ich das schon öfter (und hoffentlich besser) geschrieben. Aber nun ist es mal geschrieben, also auch raus damit.  
> Zeit: ~ 80 Minuten  
> Länge: ~ 950 Wörter

***

Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen: Sonntagnachmittag, und kein Mensch im Wasser. Im Nichtschwimmerbecken planschten drei Kinder und auf einer Bank am Beckenrand döste einer der Dauergäste: Harald, seit fünf Jahren Rentner und seither jeden Tag von Mai bis September im Freibad. Aber das Schwimmerbecken lag friedlich und unberührt und vollkommen menschenleer vor ihm. Er schüttelte sich die Tropfen von der Dusche aus dem Gesicht und kletterte ins angenehm kühle Wasser. Perfekt. Die Leute waren doch echt verrückt – bloß weil es bewölkt war. Aber ihm sollte es recht sein. Er stieß sich vom Beckenrand ab und tauchte unter. Perfekt. Er fand schon nach wenigen Zügen seinen Rhythmus und merkte, wie die ganze Woche von ihm abfiel. Nur noch atmen und durchs Wasser gleiten und Leere im Kopf.

Bis er nach fünf oder sechs Bahnen plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, daß da jemand war. Daß ihm jemand zusah. Nicht Harald, der war kurzsichtig und blind wie ein Maulwurf. Er blinzelte Wasser aus den Augen und schielte zum Beckenrand. Da saß jemand, die Beine im Wasser, die Arme aufgestützt, und schaute zu ihm herüber. Jemand mit einem auffälligen Bart, kaum zu verkennen, selbst dann, wenn man alles gerade ein wenig verschwommen sah. Und während er noch überlegte, ob er so tun sollte, als ob er niemanden gesehen hätte, drückte der andere sich schon mit den Armen ab, rutschte ins Wasser und kam zu ihm rüber geschwommen. War ja klar.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß es an einem Sonntagnachmittag hier so leer ist“, verkündete Boerne fröhlich, als er neben ihm auftauchte.

 _Bis eben war es leer_ , dachte Thiel, begnügte sich aber dann aber doch mit einem „Moin.“ War ja nun mal ein öffentliches Freibad, da konnte man es dem Herrn Professor ja schlecht verwehren, sich unters Volk zu mischen. „Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Sie hier schwimmen.“

„Normalerweise bin ich im Golfclub.“ Boerne hängte sich neben ihn an den Beckenrand. „Da gibt es zwar nur ein 25 Meter Becken, aber dafür ist es … nicht so überlaufen.“

Thiel schnaubte. Netter Euphemismus für „exklusiv“.

„Da wird gerade renoviert“, erklärte Boerne. „Und ich dachte mir, heute ist es hier vielleicht auch nicht so voll.“

„Tja.“ Er sah auf die leere Wasserfläche vor sich.

„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Sie so ein guter Schwimmer sind.“

Er sah zur Seite und hatte schon eine schnippische Antwort auf den Lippen, aber Boerne wirkte ausnahmsweise einmal so, als ob er das völlig ehrlich gemeint hätte. Und sah ein wenig nackt aus, so ohne Brille und ganz naß. Das erinnerte ihn daran, wie sie damals vor Jahren bei seinem Vater … „Ich bin jedes Wochenende hier. Meistens aber morgens, dann ist es ruhiger.“

„Mhm … wollen wir?“

Erst dachte er, Boerne wollte ein Wettrennen veranstalten. Hätte ihm ähnlich gesehen. Aber dann merkte er, daß der andere sich einfach nur seinem Rhythmus anpasste und mit ihm schwamm. Atmen und Gleiten. Atmen und Gleiten. Nahezu geräuschlos zogen sie ihre Bahnen, immer im gleichen Takt. Bis irgendwann der nächste Schwimmer ins Wasser kam und Boerne erst zurückfiel und dann zum Kraulen überwechselte. Als Thiel einige Zeit später aufhörte zu schwimmen, sah er zu, wie der andere ganz ruhig seine Bahn zog. Das hatte er leider nie so richtig gelernt, wenn er zu kraulen versuchte, ging er meistens auf halber Strecke unter. Jedenfalls war es nie so mühelos und leicht wie Brustschwimmen. Boerne schlug neben ihm an und tauchte auf. „Fertig?“

Thiel nickte. Sagte „Ich liege hinter dem Sprungturm“ und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, warum er das gesagt hatte. Das klang ja schon wie eine Einladung, und Boerne, der vermutlich auch uneingeladen mitgekommen wäre, schnappte sich jetzt natürlich erst recht seine Sporttasche und lief neben ihm her über die Wiese. Sie gingen im selben Schritt, was ihn an die ersten Bahnen im Wasser eben erinnerte und daran, daß es meistens so war, wenn sie nebeneinander gingen.

***

Die Sonne blitzte zwischen den Wolken hervor, kaum daß sie sich hingelegt hatten. Es war vorher schon nicht unangenehm gewesen, aber jetzt, mit den wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen, fühlte sich das gleich noch besser an. Nach ein paar Minuten dreht er sich auf den Rücken und schloß die Augen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. „Jetzt wird’s wahrscheinlich doch noch voll.“

„Ach, ich weiß nicht.“ Boerne drehte sich neben ihm ebenfalls. „Die meisten Menschen sind nicht so kurzentschlossen. Wenn sie drei Tage lang gedacht haben, daß das kein Freibadwetter ist, brauchen sie erst mal wieder drei Sonnentage, bevor sie auf die Idee kommen schwimmen zu gehen.“

Thiel schnaubte amüsiert. „Da ist was dran.“

***

Etwas kitzelte ihn im Gesicht. Thiel zuckte zusammen. Schon wieder. Er hob eine Hand, um das lästige Insekt beiseite zu scheuchen, und öffnete die Augen, nur um direkt in Boernes Gesicht zu schauen. Der andere hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und hielt einen Grashalm in der freien Hand.

„Wenn Sie hier in der Sonne einschlafen, holen Sie sich noch einen Sonnenbrand.“

Der Grashalm war zurück in seinem Gesicht und kitzelte ihn. Reflexartig griff er nach Boernes Hand. Der Grashalm fiel unbeachtet zu Boden. Boerne sah ihn an. Drei, vier Herzschläge lang passierte nichts, außer daß er merkte, wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg, obwohl Boernes Kopf vor der Sonne war und sein eigenes Gesicht dadurch im Schatten. Dann ließ der andere los, nur um seine Hand im nächsten Moment an seine Wange zu legen.

„Sie fühlen sich schon ganz warm an.“

Es war doch voller geworden. Er hörte Quietschen und Platschen vom Sprungbrett herüberwehen. Und Boernes Hand lag da viel zu lange, um nur mal eben festzustellen, ob er sich einen Sonnenstich geholt hatte.

Thiel schluckte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir langsam aufbrechen. Und Ihnen was zu trinken besorgen.“

Ein Daumen strich über seine Wange. Thiel ließ die Augen zufallen, und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, daß alles um sie herum leiser wurde. Leiser und wärmer und langsamer.

„Nach Hause?“

Thiel nickte.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was mich inspiriert hat, war diese Stelle und dieses wunderschöne Bild, das Skew da gemalt hat:  
>  _„Boerne hat seine Hand auf dem Tisch abgelegt, so nah an Thiels, dass sich ihre kleinen Finger berühren, und Thiel fühlt sich so, als hätte er in eine Steckdose gefasst._  
>  Er blickt zu Boerne.  
> Boerne starrt ausdruckslos ins Publikum und lässt sich weder Gedanken noch Gefühle anmerken. Aber er zieht die Hand nicht weg, korrigiert nichts an dieser Position, und es ist klar, dass die Berührung nicht zufälliger Natur ist. Nicht sein kann.“  
> Aber leider habe ich das Gefühl, so einen intensiven Moment nicht annähernd getroffen zu haben … Gnah. Aber ich wollte ja vor allem wieder ins Schreiben kommen, und wo gehobelt wird, da fallen Späne, oder so ;)


End file.
